I Miss You
by levitrius9
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup's relationship is starting to become difficult. Astrid doesn't want to leave him but wonders if he still loves her. What happens when Hiccup pulls out and unexpected surprise? AstridxHiccup oneshot


9-9-11

_**How To Train Your Dragon Oneshot**_

_**I Missed You:**_

It was a very slow and sluggish day in Berk. The Vikings were happily spending time with their dragons. Since the Vikings and dragons were no longer at war with each other, everything was peaceful. The night came along quickly. The village was unusually quiet for the night. The homes were dark, signaling that everyone was fast asleep. Almost everyone…

Astrid was quietly roaming the village on her own. She was thinking very hard. Ever since the incident with Toothless, she had become Hiccup's girlfriend. They had started off strong. They would be seen together all the time. All the Viking men were jealous of Hiccup. They wanted to be the ones who would be Astrid's choice. Many of them tried to break them apart. They would do things like spread false rumors about how bad Hiccup was. Astrid never listened and Toothless helped prove to her that his rider was faithful and loving. They were very happy together. She thought it would all last forever.

Astrid walked to the piers where the Viking boats were docked. She sat down so her legs were dangling above the crystal clear water. Her eyes shined ever so slightly from behind her bangs. Her lips were curled into a small frown.

Two months ago, Hiccup had started to act strange around her. He started to become distant from her. At first, he wasn't his happy cheery self. Astrid had asked him if he was alright but Hiccup reassured her that he was going to be fine. He told her he simply needed time. She gave him time. She thought if she waited, he would go back to his happy self. It never happened. Hiccup was still distant and after a few weeks passed, he seemed to have lost his loving half.

Astrid would visit him every day and tried to spend as much time with him as possible. She only wished to be close to him but no matter how much she tried, Hiccup pushed her away. It got to the point where he no longer showed any sign of affection for her. She would give him a hug but he would never return it. She would give him a kiss and he would simply walk away, no emotion written on his face. Toothless had begun to notice as well. He was just as confused as she was.

Why? Why was her loving Hiccup acting like this? What had happened to the brave hero who brought her people and their worst enemies together? Did she do something to upset him? Did she take her usual punching him in the arm too far? Did Hiccup still love her as much as he always said he has?

Astrid shook her head at the last thought. Of course he did. He had told her many times that he loved her. She took those three words to heart. It was those words that gave her hope….hope that he still meant those words.

"Hiccup…what happened to you?" she asked herself quietly.

As she pondered her question, she heard the sound of light footsteps from behind. The footsteps walked in a very rhythmic pattern. She looked down. She knew whose footsteps they belonged to. It was Hiccup.

He slowly walked up to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. She could feel the frown that took its place on his lips. He silently sat beside her. Astrid brought her legs up and hugged them against her chest. They sat there for a while, watching the water.

"Astrid? Can we talk?" Hiccup asked quietly.

He tried to look at her face but she simply turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Astrid clenched her fist. She was tired of him playing with her emotions. She turned to him with a scowl.

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong!" she practically yelled.

Hiccup remained silent.

"Why Hiccup? Why are you acting like this? What happened to you?"

"I'm not acting" Was his quiet reply.

Astrid grabbed him by the collar.

"Hiccup I'm not playing! I'm being serious." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked.

"What happened to the happy and affectionate Hiccup I know and love?"

"Maybe that part of me died." He replied.

Astrid suddenly hugged him. Hiccup did not move.

"Why don't you hug me back? Why don't you kiss me? Don't you love me? Why are you treating me like this?"

Hiccup was still silent.

"I hate you! I hate you but I still love you. I…I'll always love you but…right now…I hate you!" Astrid yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

She turned to run before Hiccup's strong hand grabbed her arm. She tried to struggle out but Hiccup had grown since his fight with the Red Death. He had become stronger.

"Astrid…look at me." He said gently.

Hiccup cupped her face with his hand and turned her head so she would face him.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. I've been afraid to ask you something for a while now. I needed to know if you would love me no matter what. I wanted to see if you were really one for me. To do that, I needed to be distant from you. I needed to see how you would react. I had to see if you would still love me no matter how my attitude was and you do Astrid."

Astrid looked at Hiccup dumbfounded.

"A test? That's what all your coldness was for? That's why you showed me no love and affection for two months straight? What did you possibly want to ask me that made you do something so stupid?" she asked angrily.

Before Astrid could continue with her ranting, Hiccup pulled her into a tight hug. He held her tightly. Astrid hit Hiccup's chest several times with her fist but Hiccup refused to let go.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I love you." Hiccup spoke softly.

Astrid stopped hitting him, remembering those three words. He had said them in the way he had told her when they first started going out. It was gentle and full of love. He really did still love her. Suddenly, Hiccup let her go and knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Marry me Astrid. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make up for the two months of treating you so poorly. I hope you can forgive. I promise to make you the happiest woman that ever lived."

Astrid stared at him in shock. Her body moved on its own and she found herself in Hiccup's arms, tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Yes! I will marry you!"

Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid smirked.

"You have to show me a lot of affection mister. Two months is long enough. I expect the rest of my life to be happy got it?" she joked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup said smiling down at her.

Hiccup gently held her face and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss full of love. Astrid had not felt such a loving kiss in a long while. She kissed him back in bliss. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

They both knew that life was going to be great. They had much to prepare for but they were ready. Astrid was happy to have her loving Hiccup back. She was happy to know that he still loved her. As they turned to leave, Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you."

**Yay! Oneshot done! I was actually feeling sad when I typed this but after typing it up and reading over the ending, I find myself smiling ever so slightly. I wanted to type this up so I can get a few feelings off my chest. Writing is one way of expressing your feelings yes? Listen guys. Love is a wonderful thing. There will always be ups and downs but if you really love each other you will get through it. You always gotta be strong. Think of the positives and do something to bring a smile to your love's lips. They will thank you for it. i hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I poured a lot of heart into it. read and review and remember to always love no matter what! Oh yeah. Sorry it's so short lol I was going for quality not quantity.**


End file.
